1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holsters, and more particularly, to handgun holsters that fit in between a user's belt and pant waistband.
2. Description of the Related Art
Practical and secure holsters are often desired for increased firearm safety.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0175935 (A1), published on Aug. 2, 2007 to Clifton for a holster handgun locator and lock. However, it differs from the present invention because Clifton teaches a handgun that is releasably secured in a holster by a lever pivotally mounted to the holster carrying a forward locking member for positively engaging a handgun portion locking it in place. A rearward lever portion is movable by a user to pivot it away from engaging a handgun so that it can be withdrawn from the holster. A positioning member is affixed to a holster and engages the handgun, which may include a tension device. A muzzle positioner may be used to engage within the bore of the muzzle, which includes an alignment pin and an attachment fastener to the holster.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,891 (B2) issued to Locklear, III on May 11, 2004 for a secure, quick-release handgun holster. However, it differs from the present invention because Locklear, III teaches a holster that includes: (a) a frame support (23) with an open top, comprising a bottom end (22) and at least one side panel (15); (b) a retention assembly (30) including a retention bracket (31), a retention plate (34) adjacent to a side of the retention bracket, and a trigger-impinging means (37) projecting from a side of the retention plate (34) into the retention bracket (31); (c) a spring-loaded actuator assembly (29) including an actuator (40) connected to an actuator arm (42), a portion of the actuator (40) extending through the side panel (15) to the outside, a portion of the actuator arm (42) extending inwardly through the side panel 15 into the retention bracket (31) and to the retention plate (34); and (d) a stabilizer spring assembly (79) including a stabilizer pin (81) having a base affixed to panel of the holster, and a movable power spring (80) substantially surrounding the stabilizer pin.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0219743 (A1), published on Oct. 5, 2006 to Richard N. Gallagher for a canted universal elastic polymer holster hanger with indistinguishable belt lock and flex arm to conceal holster, to produce shirt-engaging flex cam surface, and to produce flexed gun securing surface. However, it differs from the present invention because Gallagher teaches a method and apparatus for flexing a concealed holster to secure the contents of the holster in the holster. An elongate substantially rigid elastically flexible sling is secured to a side of the holster such that the elongate member and side of the holster can be partially separated so the wearer's shirts can be inserted therebetween to conceal the holster. The lower end of the sling can be flexed outwardly away from the side of the holster such that a portion of the outer side adjacent the lower end is, when the sling is flexed outwardly to insert the wearer's shirt, flexed inwardly to compress a pistol in the storage compartment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,395 (B2) issued to Gallagher on Apr. 17, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,984 (B2) issued to Gallagher on Jul. 20, 2004 both for a canted universal elastic polymer holster hanger with indistinguishable belt lock and flex arm to conceal holster, to produce shirt-engaging flex cam surface, and to produce flexed gun securing surface. However, they differ from the present invention because Gallagher's patented inventions teach a method and apparatus for flexing a concealed holster to secure the contents of the holster in the holster. An elongate substantially rigid elastically flexible sling is secured to a side of the holster such that the elongate member and side of the holster can be partially separated so the wearer's shirts can be inserted therebetween to conceal the holster. The lower end of the sling can be flexed outwardly away from the side of the holster such that a portion of the outer side adjacent the lower end is, when the sling is flexed outwardly to insert the wearer's shirt, flexed inwardly to compress a pistol in the storage compartment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0175366 (A1), published on Aug. 10, 2006 to Daniel Dekaise for a security and retention device for a handgun. However, it differs from the present invention because Dekaise teaches an automatic safety and retention device for a gun holster, preferably for a handgun. The device comprises a cover (5) which connects the outer side (2) and the inner side (3) of the holster body at the top thereof and which pivots forward from a closed position to an open position under the action of at least one part of the hand of the carrier when the gun is being removed from the holster or spontaneously by the gun when it is being placed in the holster.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,295 (B1) issued to Hellweg, et al. on Apr. 22, 1997 for a holster for handguns or the like. However, it differs from the present invention because Hellweg, et al. teaches a holster for a handgun comprising a holster body for receiving the handgun, the holster body being mounted on a belt receiving member; the holster body having an open top for receiving the handgun, and an open bottom to allow a barrel of the handgun to project therethrough if required; the holster body is of a folded construction having two substantially parallel but spaced apart ends shaped to conform with the barrel and/or slide of the handgun to define an open side therebetween, there being provided at least one adjustable tension means passing between the ends and across the open side to retain the ends in a desired but adjustable spaced relationship. Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,785 (B1) issued to Campagna, Jr. on May 7, 1996 for a gun retention system. However, it differs from the present invention because Campagna, Jr. teaches a gun retention system for an officer to securely lock his weapon inside his holster while at the same time allowing quick and easy drawing of the weapon and maintaining a physical connection between the weapon and the officer's security belt. The gun retention system comprises a weapon grip, a security belt, and a spool housing. The weapon grip contains a connector, which attaches to the security belt and can be either right-handed or left-handed. The other end of security belt is connected to a spool and is coiled around the spool inside the spool housing. The spool housing can be mounted on the service belt directly behind an existing holder or can be integrally attached to a holster. A spool lock button on the spool housing provides safe and quick locking and unlocking of the gun inside the holster. The security belt does not interfere with the officer's ability to load, draw, aim and fire his weapon when needed. Tension in the security belt can be adjusted to the officer's desire. Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,924 (B1) issued to Perkins on Jan. 10, 1984 for a holster with mounting spring. However, it differs from the present invention because Perkins teaches a holster for holding a handgun. The holster includes a generally U-shaped mounting spring under stiff tension against the exterior inside face of the holster. The mounting spring has a U-shaped fastening portion that fits into a pocket on the inside face of the holster. A fastener extends through the sidewall of the holster to secure the fastening portion of the spring to the holster. The holster can be worn without threading a belt through a belt loop on the holster. Instead, the mounting spring firmly but releasably clips the holster to the waistband of the user's trousers, or over the user's belt. The spring can be pulled away from the side of the holster against the bias of the spring to provide a gap for slipping the holster over the waistband or the belt, after which the spring is released, allowing the bias of the spring to clamp the holster firmly in place. The mounting spring has opposite legs extending alongside ridges formed on the inside face of the holster by a contour that matches the shape of the firearm. The legs of the spring therefore tightly clamp onto the user's clothing immediately next to and in line with the contour of the firearm, which tightly holds the holster in a fixed position. It can be used on other similar carrying cases, such as a knife sheath, or any other device, which can be clipped to not only a belt or waistband, but other articles, such as a boot or purse, for example.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,506 (B1) issued to Lindell, et al. on Apr. 20, 1982 for a reinforcing arrangement for improving the strength and durability of a firearm holster. However, it differs from the present invention because Lindell, et al. teaches a reinforcing arrangement for strengthening the back seam and outer face of a holster for guns or like items. The reinforcing arrangement is comprised of a reinforcing piece, which is attached to the inner surface of the holster's outer wall. The reinforcing piece includes a protruding arm, which extends outward from the back seam. The protruding arm is folded around the back edge of the holster's outer wall so that a portion of the arm overlaps the outer surface of the outer wall. A rivet is then used to further secure the inner and outer walls of the holster to each other. The rivet passes through a channel which is formed by a hole in the portion of the arm which overlaps the outer surface of the outer wall, a hole in the outer wall of the holster, a hole in the portion of the arm which passes between the back edges of the holster's outer and inner walls, and a hole in the holster's inner wall.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.